This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art.
Modern mobile phones comprise cameras for capture of digital images. Many mobile phones have two cameras: a main camera on a backside of the mobile phone for taking photographs as with dedicated cameras and a front camera for video conferencing and for providing a virtual make-up mirror by displaying a mirror image of the front camera image on a front display of the mobile phone.
In two-camera phones, the front camera is typically far simpler than the main camera, as the front camera is intended for web camera type use. There are yet some special solutions in which one camera can be pivoted to different directions. Mobile phones are yet sometimes exposed to harsh handling, even dropping on floor. Combined with their perceived high importance for personal communications, the users are poorly tolerant to mechanical faults in mobile phones even if such faults resulted from actual abuse. Therefore, modern mobile phones with front and rear imaging capability are manufactured to contain dedicated front and rear cameras.